<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>theory, thoughts and speculation by Orchestrawoof101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753955">theory, thoughts and speculation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101'>Orchestrawoof101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash and kukui, Fluff, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on why i think kukui is Ash's father. here's my theory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>father/son - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reason why i think Kukui is Ash's dad are these followings down below.    ———</p><p> </p><p>1) Kukui loves pokemon leagues and loves to battle, similar traits that Ash has.<br/>He gets super psyched about them, you can even see it in the final battle between him and Ash at how similar how they swing their arms very similar the same.</p><p>2) Kukui has three starters, Incineroar(Alola)</p><p>Venasaur(Kanto) Empoleon(Sinnoh).</p><p>Ash usually catches all three of the starts in 3/4 regions before the writers decided to not do that but only give Ash 2 starters and his traveling companions have each of them. Which is what i noticed super quickly.</p><p>Anyone can have three starters linage, yes, but Kukui stood out the most from all trainers i've seen from all the series.</p><p>3) Pokemon master saying. </p><p>I know that Ash only went back in time to meet young Kukui for some reason. But it has to mean something right?. Kukui getting the idea of creating a leage. Yes. But the question is...Where do you think Ash got the idea of the saying "Pokemon Master", from?.</p><p>Kukui got psyched about the league idea, gyms and pokemon master, So maybe when he got old enough to travel, he possibly went to Kanto. "Hint hint".</p><p> </p><p>The way Kukui acted when Ash said Pokemon master in the first episode, Kukui put his hand on his chin and did that "oh where did i hear that from" kind of face.</p><p>4) Similarities-., same interests.</p><p>1- Food,(basically anyone loves food), but they both did the exact same thing when eating Burnet's food.</p><p>Ash was eating Burnet's food on the table and how in awe it tasted.</p><p>Kukui did the exact same thing. That's no accident there.</p><p>2- Kukui spoils Ash and lets him do things first.</p><p>Picking favourites? let's see.</p><p>Kukui gave Ash, rotomdex, rockruff.<br/>When they were watching Olu olu on tv, Ash was crying tears of wanting to do pokebase.</p><p>kukui saw that and decided to go for it.<br/>he let him Jump rope first.</p><p>Even though As is still a trainer, Kukui still lets him go on his own at times.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p><p>A/N: This isn't done but i can't really think of anything else to put.</p><p>This is just my thought/theory, it's kinda obvious, to me, because no other professor treats Ash like this.</p><p>Not even Professor cerise does it.</p><p>Professor Rowan treats him like trash. My opinion i guess. He strict but yeah.</p><p>What do you think?/thought?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Popular theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Either kukui went to pallet town in the kanto region and met up with Delia.</p><p>That's a possibly possibility.</p><p>The thing is...Giovanni.</p><p>I'm not really going with the play version, since alot of people say it's not canon.</p><p>Here's my thought.</p><p>.........</p><p>Delia was already pregnant with Ash, but kukui didn't know and well you know(that).</p><p>So his dna infused with Ash inside of Delia's stomach.</p><p>But Kukui had to go back to Alola to become a teacher and a professor.</p><p>It only took Giovanni 4 days to get to viridian city(he must of been sight-seeing), jk.</p><p>That was when Ash was born..Confusion.</p><p>Once Ash was born, Giovanni went to Viridian city, Kukui then became the regional Professor of Alola.</p><p>(No it did not take Giovanni 10 years of becoming team rocket's leader....)</p><p>''''''''''</p><p>Timeline counting is difficult for me.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red isn't Ash's father/neither is Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just to say, alot of fanfics has Red as Ash's father.</p><p>Or silver.</p><p>But tbh, neither are.</p><p>1-Red is in the games/comics. </p><p>Ash is mainly in anime, sometimes in books/comics.</p><p>The old silver in pokemon chronicles isn't Ash's father by chance.</p><p>Giovanni has Silver  who is his son, and possibly half brother to Ash, who Ash never met before.</p><p>Red and Ash are two alternate versions of themselves and Ash is technically based off the creator and his co creator.</p><p>The anime is different from the game i know.<br/>Ash did meet Giovanni in Unova-Johto? I think.</p><p>(also thanks for all the kudos,really appreciate it).</p><p>Now if i said any of this on fanfic, i get attacked 2.0 seconds.</p><p>But hey, fanfic if fanfic creativity, who am i to stop your fun?.</p><p>''''</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They also wear hats and are strong willed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very very short...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both wear hats, even young kukui wears an incineroar hat when he was 5.</p><p>Ash loves hats.</p><p>They both are strong willed, which makes them powerful trainers.</p><p>Tbh i thought they both would be tied at the same time in the league conference.</p><p>They were also kinda both at the same level of power.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p><p>A/N: Please let me hear what your thoughts are on them and your ideas in the comments,thank you^^.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hats/Interests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They like hats and martial art/wrestling.</p><p>i know too bland.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Professor kukui and Ash like hats/caps.</p><p>Even when Professor Kukui was 5 years old, he wore a cap.</p><p>None of like Oak, silver, or Giovanni,Bruno had or wore caps or any kind of hat.</p><p> </p><p>While Ash has many caps that he wore all throughout entire regions he went to.</p><p>(I accidently scratched my leg.....).</p><p> </p><p>Both Ash and Kukui like martial arts.</p><p>Ash is interested in it at times and does admire maryial artist and fighting types users at his fullest respect than any other trainer he meets, especially Kahuna  Hala.</p><p>Bea was hard on him but she gained his respect and he gain hers at his rematch.</p><p>Ash also seems to enjoy exercise, and lots of training.</p><p>Some say Bruno is a fit to Ash, while i think he is more closer to Hau's father(Theory).</p><p>Professor Kukui is techically the closes person that has similar traits to Ash.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p><p> </p><p>A/N:Your thoughts?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>